Mirakuru Mirakuloid
This article is a stub. ' Mirakuru Mirakuloid '(Miracle Miracle or simply MU), known as Miracle Junior, is the second prototype of Neo-creatus for the M.I.R.A.C.L.E Project. In other words, he was a creature made to maintain the happiness level of his Master and a member of an army of children programmed to kill angels to take a revenge against Deus. Being the only survivor of his kind, following a Slaughter by the Angels of The Death, MU currently lives in Amy Itamis apartment, while being actively searched by Heaven. Data Main Data *Status: Alive *Race: Neo-creatus (vulgarly: Miracloid) *Birthdate: July 24th, year unknown (looks 13) *Height: 171 cm *Weight: 50 kg *Nationality: Belgian/Cameroonian (Due to "his parents") Secondary Data *Type: UTAUloid; OC *Owner: AstralBlast Personality MU's personality is a strange topic...He's always been the silent kind which would rather observe from far than take part. Due to his main function, he was made not to feel anything but Sadness, that way, he could use this feeling to feed his aura and fight in an efficient way, with as default expression a neutral and uninterested face. Being part of an army where he had to compete to get the attention of what humans would call his "parents", he developed a form of depression from that lack of affection in addition to the sadness he had to collect all the time, turning him into a introvert, depressive and depressing kid. MU highly dislikes others. Probably because he is scared of them and suffers from a ridiculously serious inferiority complex. He plays the one full of himself and the smart-ass but, inside, he nourishes a deep lack of self-esteem and of ignorance. After all, his mental age isn't higher than a 11-year-old's. He isn't a violent person (he can even be really peaceful actually) but still due to his past, he still has some old reflexes such as "trigger words" which activate in him several modes such as defensive, offensive, massacre or simply auto-destruction. Biography Childhood MU was born from two Deo creatures (Rejectus and Creatus) by "Creation" aka by taking a part of flesh from both his "parents" and unifying theses piece of meat with '' ''souls of deceased people from other worlds, a feeling from a living person (called a Source) and a Life Essence coming from Mirael (or any Deo's creature actually) to create a whole new living being. MU is a Hot-fluided Miracloid. As soon as he was created, he got taught how to manage the feeling he had been been attributed, Sadness, with his "siblings" by Mirael, their "mother". He also got to learn some Life basics to live with the others members of his "family". Until then, things weren't that bad for him, he was always observed and surrounded by his mother, who still couldn't overcome over the fact he broke Heaven's rules yet but was happy to have more children to take care of (even though most of them were looking like teenagers already). But, as soon as MU's efficiency got judged as too low by his "father", his "lovely" childhood took a whole another direction. He also got to learn how to kill without any hesitation, without any question and without any regret. He had become a killing machine and had lost the few of sanity his mother offered to him. However, with all the experiments he has been through, MU became unable to execute his first function properly and started to bottle in himself his Master's Depression, becoming by little by little, a totally broken toy. When his mother, who got distanced from them for "efficiency" reasons, finally discovered what was happening to his child, it was too late to fix anything anymore. But Mirael even tried and, with a particular kind of "Creation", created UM (known as Pech) out of MU's fluid. Pech's function was to ensure MU's mental state by giving him the minimum of necessary affection for him to be efficient again. From that moment, Miracle Junior became the MU "people used to know", a child often being by himself, drawing strange things in a notebook and sleeping when he wasn't in expedition with his fellows, murdering on request. The notion of time being unknown to Miracloids, this phase of of his life lasted long enough to become a routine to him. He met several people during his life, but MU's memory being configured to delete all the "useless informations", he barely remembers any of them without seeing them on a regular basis. That's the reason he's been able to remember of Amy Itami. Adolescence After several years of training, MU actually became a really experienced killer if not the best right after MI. An ability to delete anyone no matter how close they were related to him has been developped in him (and proved with AnTi) as well as a perfect use of his internal fluid abilities: infinite ammo and hypnose. Although his relationships with his fellows worsened (except with MA). That day was actually waited by everyone, the day they would be able to use their new abilities in Heaven and destroy everything...So they could make their father feel happy and proud of them. There was only one little matter to fix before starting that attack but, unfortunately, they didn't get enough time to solve that problem and they got attacked by the angels first...the Angels of the Death. Miracle Junior survived thanks to Mirael and AnTi who sent him out of the house and tried to keep the angels inside. Before being ejected of the house, he got his "eyes opened" by a blood talisman, his sister AnTi gave to him. He never saw any of his fellows...brothers or whatever they were after the massacre. But he woke up in Amy's apartment, saved from his end. He basically started living as her child after a little accident. Relationship to other characters Amy Itami Andy Summer Eve Utagi A.M.U. Trivia * Additional content *more pages about him; *some of the pages linking to AstralBlasts accounts Category:Other-gendered Category:Minor Category:Person Category:Present Category:Aetherial Category:Angel Category:Demon Category:Human-like Category:Utau Category:All